hudsonlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Hudson Lab Wiki
Welcome to the This wiki contains useful links for those in AMO physics with a cold molecule jones. so be kind. since (Month) (Year) ; Cold Molecule Groups World-wide (add yourself) * http://grizzly.colorado.edu/~bohn/ John Bohn Group, JILA * http://www.doylegroup.harvard.edu/ John Doyle Group, Harvard * http://pantheon.yale.edu/~dpd5/ Dave DeMille Group, Yale * Eric Hudson Group, UCLA * http://jilawww.colorado.edu/yelabs/index.html Jun Ye Group, JILA ; Friends of Cold Molecule-ers * http://www.optics.arizona.edu/rjjones/ Jason Jones Group, Arizona * http://www.physics.ubc.ca/~djjones/ David Jones Group, UBC }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text Tools Molecular, material constants DiRef - recent references on molecular spectroscopy, searchable by atom NIST Chemistry Webbook gives Herzberg constants of diatomic molecules RADEN database of diatomic molecule energies webelements.com AIP vapor - vapor pressure vs T NIST Ceramics Division MatWeb Materials properties, densities, hardness etc. Steck Alkali Data Extensive Data on some Alkali Atoms O-ring size chart Free Software PDF 24 Free software for creating PDFs Alibre Design Xpress 3D CAD package (and it works very well) Laser Resources List of Laser Dyes Useful Websites Luxpop Optics calculation applets backed by lots of material data Regular suppliers Physics Today Buyers Guide CERN Courier Buyer's Guide Ablation targets, pressing, materials Sophisticated alloys Plasmaterials Sputtering target suppliers <- about.com Alfa aesar Process Materials Sputtering Materials Inc Refrac systems Diffusion bonding, hot-pressing Cercom Ceramics Hardware McMaster Copper and brass sales - THE copper and brass supplier MSC - When McMaster just won't do RAM mounts - Mounts for scopes and other instruments. Optics Thorlabs CVI New Focus Newport Casix - dirt cheap, long lead times? conoptics - Isolators edmund optics Optosigma - windows Research Electro Optics - High end optics Advanced Thin Films - custom jobs EO tech - Isolators PI action - CCD cameras Semrock - Filters + MaxMirror Intor - cheap interference filters Uniblitz - shutters Andover - colored glass filters Omega - stock + custom interference filters Coherent- Tell them you want the 'Family Discount' & Get 20% Off all laser measurement products. For problems contact service manager: rose.medina@coherent.com (408) 764-4426 OFR - fiber optics and isolators Technical Glass- Talk to Jack Watson and tell him Sarah sent you. Rubicon - Sapphire NEOS - AOMs Intraaction - AOMs St. Gobain Crystals - custom crystalline optics Standa - mostly optomechanics Expla - laser systems, OPOs, some components Optometrics - diffraction gratings Argyle Optics - custom stuff might be cheap but standard optics are also custom made = expensive Vere Optics lab accessories Esco Products--unusually fast and inexpensive for custom optics jobs, proven reliable. Also good selection of stock optics Laser Diodes Sacher Eagleyard - AR coated laser diodes Roither Lasertechnik Laser diodes, LEDs Toptica Lasers, AR Coated Diodes Intelite Non-AR Coated Diodes, Sacher gets some of their diodes here before AR Coating Electronics Mouser Electronics Digikey Analog Devices Apex Microtechnologies - High Voltage/Power Op-Amps Lansing Instruments - Really Nice Enclosures Emco High Voltage - DC-DC Converters Allied Electronics L-Com - Cheap connectors/adaptors Powell Electronics - Hard to find/out of stock stuff Meritronics - Board Assembly Ceramics Stratamet - will do small custom jobs. Talk to Mark Wesson. Tell him Sarah sent you. CoorsTek ceramic tubes etc. Kyocera - expensive Marketech - will do almost anything, but take ~1 week to send quotes Progressive Technology ceramic tubes etc. Vacuum AVS Technical Resources Useful calculator for conversion factors, pump/gauge ranges Varian LDS Vacuum Shopper - fast + cheap duniway stockroom Cheap, good selection of used vacuum equipment huntington kimball physics - special chambers Kurt J. Lesker Sharon - custom chambers Key High vacuum generators Best quality UHV all-metal valves. MDC Insulator Seal Feedthroughs Apiezon Greases and Waxes A & N Corp Feedthroughs, flanges etc. frontier vacuum Looks like good selection, pictures, seems pretty cheap... accuglass products Unusually nice selection of feedthroughs, in-vacuum electrical connectors, hardware, etc. Prices better than Lesker. MPF Products Similar to accuglass for electrical feedthroughs, but also has nice selection of viewports EVAC Vacuum Unique! Standard QF/ISO hardware, but made out of glass(!), aluminum, etc. Cryogenics Cryodepot Cryofab Janis Lakeshore Cryotronics Oxford Instruments Cryomech - Pulse Tubes PLEASE, JUST ONE!!! Calgon Carbon - Coconuts Quasi-Optical, Microwaves Photonics Innovation Center Thomas Keating Ltd mm-wave Microwave Components Quinstar- Large selection of waveguide and coax, ask for Sage Kuno Miteq- Largest supplier (and stock) but more expensive Detectors, PMTs electron tubes burle hamamatsu Metals ESPI- expensive, but has everything Goodfellow Rembar-Good for Tantalum, Tungsten etc Hagstoz-Gold and precious metals, usually cheap Refining Systems-Gold and precious metals Hauser and Miller-Even cheaper gold and precious metals-Customer # 760971 Coatings, deposition AIMCAL Assoc. of Metallizers, Coaters & Laminators FAQ Spectrum coatings Helia Photonics (Ion-assisted deposition) Ionedge (IAD) Thin Films Inc. Sputtering, Evaporation, Lithography - flexible small shop Thin Film Labs specialize in optical component coatings Koral Labs thin film deposition + vacuum furnace stuff IJ Research ceramics, deposition, lithography - flexible, associated with USCB, IIRC Electroplating Paramount Metal Finishing Rack Electroplating - reasonable prices AMZ Manufacturing High quality electroplating Metal Finishing Technologies Various plating services Epner Technology Fancy gold electroplating - expensive, high-tech Diamond-Turned Optics II-VI Infrared Corning NetOptix used to be OFC Diamond Turning Kugler German precision optics company Kaleido Technology in Denmark... Heavy Duty Actuators and Motion Control Newmark Systems Arrick Robotics Parker Hannfin Motion Control Cyber Research Motion Control Techno Linear Motion Systems Vibration Isolation EAR Specialty Composites > Smelly Blue Stuff = #6309-0026 To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse